


Той же дорогой

by Marlek



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alive swords, Established Relationship, M/M, Mystery, Post Wano, Rating: PG13, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: Зоро пропадает посреди океана.





	Той же дорогой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на БП Ван Пис на дайри.

_Сейчас_

Пляшет огонь, мечи глухо бренчат, ложась в руки старика. Целая охапка известных клинков — купленных, украденных, выменянных на что угодно. 

— Говори, — приказывает, просит Луффи. — Говори, где Зоро, и я принесу тебе ещё. Сколько захочешь…

— Не давай обещаний, которые не сможешь…

Луффи с силой опускает ладони на стол, прямо поверх впаянных друг в друга плашмя мечей. Кортиков, сабель и нагинат.

— Я смогу. Не тебе решать. Только мне.

— И за него тоже решишь?

 

_Тогда_

Зоро пропадает посреди океана. 

Нами сказала, что до Вано три дня пути, если будет хорошая погода. Хорошая погода на Гранд Лайне — это без града с пушечное ядро, дождя из морских королей или внезапного флота Дозора посреди пустого горизонта. А ещё если по пути не попадутся крошечные острова с одинокими стариками. Рядом с китами с суицидальными наклонностями. Или в компании тысяч мечей. 

Как тот остров, что они покинули позавчера. 

— Ух ты, это остров как раз для Зоро!

Луффи смотрит, как Зоро незаинтересованным вроде бы взглядом обводит сплетение лезвий, о которые разбиваются волны, при высадке пинает мыском сапога гарду с огромным красным камнем и безошибочно идёт туда, где теплится огонёк жизни. Воля говорит, что огонёк один на мили вокруг, но очень сильный. 

— Остров для Маримо? — лениво спрашивает Санджи. — Неужто не потеряется?

Широкая спина Зоро уже почти скрылась из вида за рощей, где деревьями служат воткнутые в землю гигантские, наверняка принадлежавшие великанам мечи. Обмотка на рукоятях некоторых отошла и теперь треплется на ветру, выгоревшая до серого цвета. Внизу кустарниками в беспорядке понатыканы мечи поменьше — с круглыми гардами, тонкие, как иголки. Зоро говорил, это шпаги. Зоро разбирается в мечах. Этот остров — действительно для него. Стальной, острый и опасный. 

Поэтому Луффи кладёт шляпу на колени и садится ждать. 

— Не пойдёшь? — удивляется Нами. — Как же приключения?

— Потом, — дёргает плечом Луффи. — После Зоро.

Ждать долго не нужно. Наверное, такой же сумасшедшей и дикой будет драка Зоро с Михоуком, когда придёт время. Луффи в этом уверен, как и в том, что обязательно её увидит. Битву и мечту Зоро.

В воздухе разливается сила, запах железа, крови и немного — едва-едва, для вкуса, как говорил Санджи у себя на камбузе — удивлением пополам с удовольствием. Удовольствием от того, что противник силён. Широкие дуги полосуют небо вдалеке, на безопасном расстоянии — Песнь Льва, Пушка, Ашура. Один меч, два и стиль трёх мечей. Сталь поёт, ломаются клинки, попавшиеся под горячую руку, летят в небо переломанные крестовины, ножны и железная крошка. Ноги Санджи окутывает Воля Вооружения — бессознательно, пока волны силы плещутся чуть поодаль от «Санни». 

Луффи ждёт. Сейчас не его черёд играть.

 

_Сейчас_

Луффи смотрит, не мигая. Не понимая, но в то же время — зная следующий вопрос заранее.

— Что, если твой Зоро потерялся, потому что хотел потеряться? Что, если он захотел уйти — от тебя, который все решает за других?

— Мой он или нет, решать Зоро. Возвращаться или нет — тоже ему. Ему, не тебе или мне. Но сначала я хочу это услышать от него самого. Правду, от чистого сердца. 

Глаза старика — белое золото, дороже и мудрее обычного. Они видели многое в своей жизни, и увидят ещё немало, несмотря на то, что зрачок давно незрячий. Тому, кто умеет смотреть, не нужны глаза.

— А как ты узнаешь, скажет он правду или соврёт?

Как не нужны и уши, чтобы слышать то, что важно.

— Я узнаю. Я всегда знаю, если это касается моих накама. Я это чувствую. А с Зоро — тем более. Мне достаточно будет его увидеть.

 

_Тогда_

— Это и правда Михоук? — недоверчиво спрашивает Брук. Он никогда не видел Величайшего Мечника и с интересом рассматривает его детскую фотографию. Усопп хохочет, стуча ладонями по стальному столу из кортиков, сабель и нагинат, затупленных и спаянных вместе. На снимке хмурый мальчишка в ободранном кафтане держит в руках тренировочный меч.

Чоппер заканчивает перевязывать Зоро предплечье — единственная рана, не сильно глубокая. У его противника, седого до бровей старика с руками, обвитыми толстыми венами, тоже есть царапина. Луффи знает — Зоро горд тем, что смог её оставить. Ещё один шаг на пути к мечте. Той, которая по лезвию клинка.

Фрэнки рассматривает убранство дома с любопытством инженера — здесь всё из мечей, сабель и рапир. Ножей, кинжалов и ятаганов. Стены, домашняя утварь, абсолютно всё на острове, которого нет на картах, к которому не ведёт ни Лог Пос, ни здравый смысл. Но теперь он будет отмечен на карте Нами, как и множество других неизвестных островков и течений. Как весь мир, когда-нибудь. 

— Были бы вы старушкой, я бы спросил, а трусики у вас тоже стальные? — говорит Брук, но тут же поправляется. — Однако, если это правда, я бы хотел это развидеть. Но для начала мне нужны глаза, йо-хо-хо! Ой…

Старик — бывший Величайший Мечник — вытирает рот ладонью после того, как отпивает из кружки, и безошибочно ставит её на стол. Его глаза смотрят, но не видят. Трудно поверить, что он отбил все атаки Зоро — мечами и Волей. Трудно — но это правда. 

— А ты не хочешь смахнуться? — Внезапно спрашивает он и гладит большим пальцем рукоять меча у бедра. — Или трость только для красоты? 

Голос у него грубый и зычный, как из колодца. Санджи идёт на «Санни» за молоком для Брука — заранее, а Луффи идёт за Зоро — вместе смотреть с крыши дома, сделанного из катан, полуторных и двуручных мечей. 

Они ночуют на острове, отчаливают в полном составе, оставив позади прошлое и старика в стальном королевстве.  
А на следующий день Зоро исчезает с корабля.

 

_Сейчас_

— Ты наглый, но пусть. Если не боишься, то можешь пройти с ним этот путь.

Старик ведёт их в подвал, к двери из чёрных лезвий. Чоппер испуганно дёргает ушами — чувствует на животном, инстинктивном уровне.

— Проклятые мечи, — говорит Робин. — Острые, даже спустя сотни лет. Прикоснешься — умрёшь.

— Ну, спасибо, — шепчет Усопп. — Я-не-люблю-острые-железяки-болезнь уже на подступах. Задыхаюсь.

Дышать и правда становится труднее, стоит им подойти ближе к двери. Огонь лампы пульсирует в такт с силой, заключенной в клинках. Они торчат из двери остриями и рукоятями, уродливо-прекрасные в своём безумном слиянии в единое целое — двойную дверь с мощными петлями. Фиолетово-черные ленты тянутся из щелей, сплетаются в узлы друг с другом, острые концы кажутся зубьями, которые вот-вот ужалят, стоит подойти поближе.

— Пойдёшь? — спрашивает старик, бренча связкой ключей. Белый, чёрный, красный, с узорами всех трёх катан Зоро. Его тень на стене троится — в профиль, спереди и сзади, и с гардой большого меча у пояса делает его трёхруким чудовищем.

— Зоро точно там? — спрашивает Луффи. — Я не чувствую из-за мечей, они говорят на странных языках. Не как Китецу.

— Тот меч говорил с тобой? — удивляется старик. Совсем немного — косматые белые брови слегка приподнимаются.

— Не со мной. С Зоро. Но я слышал.

Бывший Величайший Мечник разглядывает их в тесном коридоре подземной комнатушки, которую они искали три месяца. Три месяца на Гранд Лайне без установленного Лог Поса — это попытка найти иголку в стоге сена. Так Нами сказала, но всё равно нашла этот остров из мечей и теперь с двумя огоньками силы. Луффи даже не сомневался в ней. Как не сомневается в Зоро. В то, что он ушёл не просто так. Не потерялся, как говорят остальные, как говорит старик, как подсказывал здравый смысл.

Поэтому Луффи садится прямо на пол перед дверью и протягивает руку в сторону. Старик кладёт ему в ладонь только один ключ — красный, как кровь. Ключ Китецу.

— Знаешь, когда открывать?

Мечи шепчутся между собой, хотят крови, хотят убивать, порезать на куски, отнять жизнь, выпить досуха. Покалечить и лишить силы, вонзить и рассечь, отрубить и выпотрошить. Те же слова, что один из мечей всегда говорил Зоро. И который Зоро никогда не слушал.

— Да.

 

После

Луффи ждёт ещё три дня. 

Три — любимое число Зоро. У него три катаны, три серьги в ухе и три мечты. Стать величайшим мечником в мире, защитить дорогих ему людей и быть с Луффи — до конца. 

Поэтому Луффи сидит у двери из проклятых мечей три дня. Санджи с руганью приносит ему еду, Чоппер заботливо притащил одеяло и повелел спать. Луффи ест и спит, это не важно, важно — ждать. И слушать шёпот мечей. Увеличенный во много раз, но наверняка не такой громкий, как у меча Зоро. Ведь эти мечи хотят любой крови, а Китецу — только крови Зоро. Кровь хозяина слаще, вкусней и сытней. Все мечи убивают, но только проклятые мечи убивают своих хозяев. В этом их предназначение.

На третий день Луффи встаёт и безошибочно вставляет ключ в скважину — туда, где она должна быть, скрытая опасной чёрной силой. По его запястью льётся кровь, хотя сами лезвия далеко — Робин была права, клинки до сих пор острые, даже на расстоянии. Проклятые, они требуют плату от того, кто посмел. Луффи нечего им предложить, кроме себя, и цена кажется ему адекватной. Зоро стоит много больше, чем просто кровь. 

За дверью чернота не исчезает, и свет лампы не может пробиться сквозь толщу неведомого, вязнет прямо на пороге. Фиолетовые зубья проклятий тянутся к ногам. 

— Если он переживёт это испытание, то сможет идти дальше, — говорит старик за спиной. Он тоже знал, когда придёт время. — Мечнику, который не знает свои мечи, нет смысла идти в Вано. Нет смысла искать истины, если не разобрался с тем, что считаешь своим оружием.

— Зоро сильный, — просто говорит Луффи и делает шаг вперёд.

Темнота жалит, опутывает, потрошит изнутри желанием убивать. Луффи идёт вперёд, прямо — так учила Нами. Не метаться попусту, а ставить одну ногу за другой, чтобы линия была прямой. Кажется, проходит несколько часов, ноги начинают побаливать, желудок ныть от голода, а горло першить от жажды. Луффи идёт, чернота вокруг обнимает его за плечи, путается в волосах, шепчет на ухо — убей, убей, не важно кого, себя или его. По вискам, по спине стекает кровь и пот, и кажется, Луффи будет идти вечность, один и в темноте. Это неважно, потому что Зоро где-то там — Луффи чувствует его, очень слабо, и поэтому упрямо идёт вперёд. Считает про себя до тысячи, сбивается и начинает снова. Поёт песни, размышляет вслух, мечтает о стейке. Зовёт Зоро. Смеётся, вспоминая их прошлые приключения, первую встречу, первую драку, первый поцелуй. 

— Зоро идёт румянец, — улыбается вслух.

Наконец, постепенно, шаг за шагом, проклятая темнота рассеивается. Испаряется, и остаётся только моргать в недоумении, когда зрение возвращается. Луффи чувствует лопатками — дверь всего в паре шагов позади.

Это не важно, потому что теперь он видит — Зоро сидит в центре комнаты, в позе лотоса и с мечами на коленях. Ничуть не изменившийся, не похожий на голодный полутруп, который они должны были найти, если верить словам Санджи. Три месяца онигири с начинкой из всего подряд — Санджи готовил их, как заведённый, ругаясь на камбузе больше обычного.

У Зоро закрыты глаза и спокойно лицо. Он не реагирует, когда Луффи тормошит его, тычет обслюнявленным пальцем в ухо и целует в губы, в нос, сопит в шею, обняв за плечи.

— Зоро где-то совсем далеко, да?

Только через несколько часов, когда Луффи уже дремлет, мечтая о мясе и тёплой постели, Зоро открывает глаза. 

Трясёт головой, всклокоченный и похожий на воробья, выпавшего из гнезда — дезориентированный и беспомощный. С тремя катанами на коленях, с широкими плечами и чётко проступающими мышцами. Как такой человек может выглядеть слабым и нуждающимся в помощи? Странно это, и Луффи трясет головой, прогоняя наваждение. 

— Он звал меня, — говорит Зоро. Голос у него грубый и чуточку смущённый. — Китецу. Он звал, и я шёл. Почему я шёл?

Луффи хочет сказать, что Зоро его вот не звал, но он сам всё равно пришёл. Потому что им не нужно друг друга звать, чтобы прийти. 

— Потому что Зоро хотел, наверное.

— Но почему я хотел?

На чужие вопросы отвечать трудно, поэтому Луффи ждёт. Через некоторое время Зоро смаргивает остатки полусна-полумарева и переводит взгляд на мечи. Трогает их пальцами по очереди — вдоль ножен, по рукоятям, ласково и как живых. Поддевает большим пальцем цубу — смешное же слово! — Китецу, проклятый меч проклятого мастера, который Зоро называет «проблемным ребёнком». Луффи знает о мечах Зоро очень много, ведь они часть его, всегда рядом, и нельзя любить Зоро и не любить то, что любит он. 

Резкий щелчок — Зоро возвращает лезвие назад, пряча проклятие до поры до времени, и улыбается, широко и довольно. Луффи тут же понимает, что всё получилось. Встало на свои места.

— А сейчас Зоро хочет идти? 

— Да. Но не туда.

— А куда?

Зоро хмурится, острые брови сходятся на переносице, рот сводит, будто он съел целый лимон — Санджи как-то пошутил над ним, смешно было. Луффи видит движение, но не отклоняется — Зоро бьёт хоть и сильно, но, наверное, есть за что, раз ему больно. А что больно — Луффи видит.

— Идиот, — говорит он. — Будто не знаешь.

Луффи улыбается, потирая шишку, и, боднув руку головой, устраивается на коленях у Зоро. Обхватывает руками за талию, в два витка, ведь так надёжней, хотя Зоро и не спешит вырываться. Луффи лезет любопытным носом за ворот, лижет край шрама вдоль рёбер — под полами кимоно запах Зоро резче, богаче. Родней и чище. 

— Я тоже с Зоро хоть куда.

Рука на затылке замирает, а потом прижимает голову Луффи сильней, чтобы ближе, чтобы щекой почувствовал, как Зоро вздыхает, как бьётся под губами его сердце. Спокойно и умиротворённо. Для него не было трёх месяцев и трёх дней, но он тоже скучал. И рад, что всё закончилось.

А ещё потому, что им обоим всё равно, какой дорогой идти. 

Главное — вместе.


End file.
